Plant breeding, plant product development, plant product characterization, and plant product commercialization processes often require, for each genotype or breeding line, the creation of a large number of seed samples from a bulk or composite seed sample. For example, in agricultural research, it is often necessary to segregate a seed sample from a bulk sample such that the seed sample includes one or more selected seeds (representing a statistically-significant population, for example). Such seed samples must also sometimes be treated with a selected treatment compound (such as a particular fungicide or insecticide, for example) and packaged with a unique indicia that allows a researcher or field technician to easily identify the seed sample, as well as the handling history and treatment history of the seed sample.
High-throughput seed sample processing systems for corn and other plant seeds are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,989, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such systems provide automated high-throughput capacity for cleaning and sorting a sample of seeds and placing the sample in a bag or other container with identifying information. However, conventional labor-intensive processes must be used in downstream steps, such as, for example steps for treating the sample of seeds or a portion of the sample, and for packaging seed samples into seed packets or other containers in preparation for planting or additional downstream processes. In conventional methods, these processes are carried out manually, in a very time consuming process. Typically, for treating a seed sample or portions thereof, an initial seed sample is manually loaded into a seed treater, such as for example, by lifting the initial seed sample above the seed treater. In other instances, however, a seed treater may be located at the end of an existing seed processing line. Applications of treatment material may be applied to the initial seed sample or a portion thereof by manually subdividing the initial sample into two subsamples, each to receive a different treatment. Likewise, a portion of the initial seed sample may be treated by manually subdividing the bulk sample into two fractions: one to be treated and a second to be untreated. The treatment application may rely on an operator to manually start and stop the treatment process or it may be under control of a timer. Typically, the seed treater is manually started and the treatment process ends when a timer stops the process. Although seed treatment devices may vary in design, typical seed treatment devices operate by applying an aqueous seed treatment material to the seed sample and then drying the treated seed sample. Much of the processing time of a seed treatment method is attributable to the drying step. Once the seed sample is sufficiently treated and dried, the treated sample is manually transported to a packaging station where it is packaged, typically in an envelope or other container.
In a research setting, the ability to efficiently and accurately treat seed samples is extremely important. However, conventional research methods rely heavily on the same manually operated processes described above. Such reliance on manual processes could introduce error that may be detrimental to the integrity of the results of experiments that rely on accurate and consistent seed sample treatments, not to mention increased processing times. As a result, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method of treating an initial seed sample or portions thereof. The system and method should increase throughput for treating a portion of one or more initial samples and should efficiently and accurately treat seed samples.